Integrated circuit (IC) design in the deep-submicron process nodes (e.g., 32 nm and beyond) involves a number of non-trivial challenges, and ICs featuring capacitive structures have faced particular complications, such as those with respect to providing sufficient power delivery for integrated devices. Continued advances in technology generations will tend to exacerbate such problems.
For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing. Furthermore, as will be appreciated in light of this disclosure, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the claimed invention to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of the disclosed techniques may produce less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topography or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of processing equipment and materials. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.